User blog:Penguinkangaroo/terrible tales
I have completed war 1 of my story. oh and on thing you need to know is leopard seal is my arch enemy. "I drew my bow and pointed it at the strongest soldier. The sun was shining on my arrow making me look as still and as calm as the ocean. I let go and my arrow sailed through the air quick and smooth as if cutting through butter. The arrow hit dead on and the war had begun." and an other part "I inhaled deeply and was rewarded with the sweet smell of early mornig dew. My group and I were standing outside of Leopard Seal's walls. I could hear a faint "clank" ever so often coming from inside the walls. I assumed it was just the guards walking around inside. I jumped up on top of the wall with my bow at the ready. I pulled the bow string tight with the tip of my fingers. I let go. The arrow sailed through the air. It peirced through a warriors neck allowing him no last words. A golden red glimmer caught my eye and I realized that I was being bombed. I remember nothing more from that day except seeing a bright light. I woke up a few days later at camp with fewer soldiers than I had taken into battle with me." 'The Stroy ' This is based on a true s303 war that I was the leader of. Some peoples names are changed becaused they do not want to be mentioned. I will tell the true story later on Enjoy Have you ever heard the story "The War of Mainland?" As the name states it was a war located in Mainland. It started off with two kingdoms. One was a warring tribe, costantly at war. They were at the front half of Mainland. They had a king, but he was not just any king he was my arch enemy, Leopard Seal. The other kingdom was where I lived. We were a peaceful tribe, but always prepared for an attack. We had no king but we did have a democratic counsel. I woke up one morning in my little hut and ate some bread. My job in our tribe was fisherman/chemist. I took my trusty little sailboat the S.S. Penguin offshore to fish and then out of the corner of my eye I noticed something strange. I saw seven of Leopard Seal's warriors armed with catapults and bombs. I used team chat to warn my tribe. Our archers got ready. I drew my bow and pointed it at the strongest soldier. The sun was shining on my arrow making me look as still and as calm as the ocean. I let go and my arrow sailed through the air quick and smooth as if cutting through butter. The arrow hit dead on and the war had begun. Inches From Death Bombs were catapulted into our base. Innocent people were being devoured in a neon red-orange fiery explosion. I went into the depths of the war to retrieve some villagers. My two best friends came along, Anchorhead and Roo46. A building collapsed beside us and cut our health in half. We were staring death in the face. Staying alive was as difficult as playing tug-of-war with the Hulk. We got onto my boat, raised the sails, and fought back. Being the chemist I had some bombs. I gave Roo46 the boat, then Anchorhead and I went to the hills. We all took out our bows. Anchorhead fired first and hit a soldier. Next I fired and hit another soldier. Roo46 fired last. We were taking them out three at a time. I went down to the ground and placed a bomb in the middle of them. Then BOOM!! Grass and dirt were flying out of the ground like it was trying to escape. I turned around and realized all the enemy soldiers were dead. We had won the battle, but lost our kingdom and most of our people. To win the war we needed more people. A New Beginning We searched through the rubble of our once glorious city. All we found were small food products such as bread slices, berry juice, corn meal, and of course a few fish that I had caught. That was enough to keep us alive, but it was not enough to keep an army alive. We were low on ammo for our bows and crossbows. I cut down a few trees and welded them to my sailboat. We set sail gathering people little by little. We all took a vote and we decided it was time for our first mission, steal all of Leopard Seal's resources. Our miniature army was ready and armed with weapons ranging from battle clubs to steel swords. I gave everyone a bomb and we placed them along Leopard Seal's defenses. We set them all off at once. An abrupt BOOM filled our ears almost deafening us. The fiery destruction reflected in our eyes. Debris flew from every angle. Leopard Seal's forces had been penetrated so we went inside his kingdom and took all we could. I ran in front of the blacksmith and unsheathed my steel sword. Fear washed over his face so I spared his life. I took all of his iron. Then we ran away before any of his soldiers could react. We had all gathered some resources. Some men got food, others got tools, but I had iron. I made as many bolts for the crossbow as I could to get ready for the next battle. Forts Win Wars We needed a camp so I had the builder construct us huts and walls around our location. Anchorhead and I searched for more people. We went to distant islands gaining soldiers. Suddenly I saw a tall structure to my right. It was so tall it had snow on the top. We found a cave inside which held mithrill. We mined all the mithrill and brought it back to camp. The blacksmith melted the mithrill down and made tools for mass destruction. We were ready for not a battle, but a war! Fighting Fire With Fire I inhaled deeply and was rewarded with the sweet smell of early morning dew. My group and I were standing outside of Leopard Seal's walls. I could hear a faint "clank" ever so often coming from inside the walls. I assumed it was just the guards walking around inside. I jumped up on top of the wall with my bow at the ready. I pulled the bow string tight with the tip of my fingers. I let go. The arrow sailed through the air. It pierced through a warriors neck allowing him no last words. A golden red glimmer caught my eye and I realized that I was being bombed. I remember nothing more from that day except seeing a bright light. I woke up a few days later at camp with fewer soldiers than I had taken into battle with me. Terrible Tales Anchorhead told me the whole story of what had happened that day. After the ground was bombed out from under me, they took me in to kill me. Leopard Seal himself wanted to perform the task. He took out his crossbow and aimed for my head. Roo64 jumped in front of the bolt to save my life. Then my soldiers were able to rescue me. We honored our fallen men, including Roo46, with a memorial service. During the memorial a voice echoed through the kingdom "Surrender now or be blown to pieces!" I came out of the gate and saw Leopard Seal along with all his men. I took a mithrill knife from My back pocket and hid it behind me. I had a plan. I was going to make a distraction by blowing them up and finishing off the rest. I knew that I would die for sure, but I would save my tribe and mabey they could stand a chance. They said that they would not harm us if we gave them 10 mithrill. I went inside my kingdom to get the mithrill. I pretended to mess up team chatting my plan so they could figure out what is. They were angered and wanted to kill me. I ran to my house to grab something I had been working on. I ran outside and two soldiers grabbed me so I could not move. Leopard seal ran up with a mithrill sword and chopped off “my” head. I was actually ontop of my kingdoms walls laughing. “you fools you killed a troop of yours that we enslaved. I dressed him in clothes to look like mine. Then I sealed his mouth shut with a sticky syrup from a tree.” I said. We watched them leave as we drew our cross bows. That was my true plan to make him leave but I knew he would be back. 'A penny for my thoughts ' I soon realized it was time to take a more intelligent approach of taking care of my kingdom. I upgraded anchorhead to general of the navy. I then upgraded on of my best warriors [ john the awesome] to head of the mountain and land defense. I down grade my self from the leader to an elite force team called “the penguins”. The penguins were [ and still are] a team of trained precision snipers and warriors. The group consisted of me, anchorhead, john the awesome, and a soldier called B.L.A [ black light attack ]. I upgraded B.L.A to coast guard/defense commander. We took a vote and decided to have taxes that go to war related things. Every 15 minutes we had to give some gold coins to make more weapons, food, troops, bombs, and poison. I saw an incoming enemy solider, strangely only one though, jogging up to our kingdom walls. Sweat poured of is face as I humorously yelled “ Yall want to give up yet. Does Leopard Seal want to chicken out.” He replied firmly “yes the battle has ended but the war has just began”. The end of war 1 war 2 will soon follow. I am hoping you liked it. p.s. I am kinda wanting to do something like this with nacomblix Category:Blog posts